Until The End
by Gladys Berlian
Summary: Severus akan mendapatkan misi dari Dumbledore, Tetapi dia tak sendirian dalam menjalankan misi ini, Severus akan mendapatkan bantuan dari anaknya, Siapakah anaknya, dan bagaimanakah keseruan dalam menjalankan Misi ini?


UNTIL THE END

Cast : Severus, Gladys, Scorpy, Ballkayz Senior

Genre : Romance, Family, Adventure, Friendship, Angst

Disclaimer : kepunyaan JK Rowling & beberapa OC

Rating : T

Warning : typo dimana mana, Gj juga ceritanya Mohon maap yaa

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Gladys memasuki Hogwarts sebagai pelajar baru tahun pertama ini. Gladys menunggu di depan gedung aula bersama siswa baru yang lainnya. Gladys sudah berteman lama dengan Draco, sebelum masuk kesini. Oleh karena itu Gladys sudah bisa lebih dekat dengannya daripada dengan yang lain.

"Harry Potter, perkenalkan aku, aku Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" ujar Draco kepada pria yang berambut berantakan itu."dan ini, Gladys dan yang ini Zabini" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku

"ohh.. jadi ini yang namanya Harry Potter, Kenalkan aku Gladys, senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Gladys sambil mengulurkan tanganku di hadapannya. Harry hanya menyalami tanganku tanpa membalas perkataanku.

"aku tak mau membiarkanmu berteman dengan teman yang salah sepertinya" kata Draco sambil melhat kearah pria berambut merah itu.

"biarkanlah dia Draco, kau tak berhak untuk mengatur hidupnya" Sentak Gladys ke arah Draco. Sontak Draco marah kepada Gladys dan meninju Gladys.

"kau juga tak berhak untuk melarangku Mrs. Ballkayz" jawab draco sambil mendorongku untuk menjauhi dirinya.

Harry yang melihat Gladys terjatuh dilantai sontak membuatnya segera membantunya untuk berdiri, diiringi juga oleh Ron.

"kau tak papa?" tanya Harry

"ya aku tak papa" balas Gladys singkat

"maafkan aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini" sahut Ron sambil melihat ke arah Gladys.

Belum sempat Gladys membalas perkataan Ron ada seorang wanita yang cukup tua mengenakan jubah berwarna hijau Zamrud mempersilahkan kita masuk.

Di dalam Aula sudah ada Anak anak yang berada di atas angkatan Gladys, di depan ada meja panjang tempat guru guru dan tentunya juga Albus Dumbledore sang penyihir terhebat tahun ini.

"nama kalian akan dipanggil satu persatu, dan kalian maju untuk duduk disini dan selanjutnya topi seleksi ini yang akan menunjukkan dimana asrama yang akan kalian dengan kepribadian masing masing" Kata Prof. McGonagall "Gladys Ballkayz" lanjutnya

Gladys segera datang dan duduk ke kursi yang sudah di sediakan.

**Gladys POV **

"kau pintar, hebat, sedikit licik, tetapi baik, juga pekerja keras,kau bisa masuk ke semua asrama tapi aku bingung untuk memasukkanmu ke Asrama mana?" kata topi itu.

"masukkan saja aku ke Slytherin, kalau aku boleh mengusulkan" Usulku

"kenapa kau lebih memilih Slytherin?" tanyanya

"aku rasa aku cocok di tempat itu, itu sih cuman perasaanku saja, tapi terserahmu." Jawabku

"ok lah kalau itu maumu" kata topi itu memutuskan.

**End POV **

"SLYTHERINN!" teriak Topi Seleksi.

Semua yang berada di meja Slytherin berteriak senang. Sebelum Gladys berlari ke tempat Slytherin dia smpat berkata 'Terima Kasih' pada topi seleksi itu dan topi seleksi itu hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"hay aku Scorpy" kata seseorang berambut hitam yang berada di sebelahnya.

"hay juga aku Gladys" jawab Gladys Singkat,

"ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman" kata Scorpy meyakinkan

Gladys menjawabnya hanya dengan senyuman.

"MULAI MAKAN" teriak Prof. Dumbledore

Piring kosong yang berada di hadapan Gladys kini sudah ada makanannya. Gladys terkaget tapi senang, dia tidak memakan terlalu banyak. Tetapi saat dia makan, dia merasa ada yang memperhatikannyadari kejauhan. Itu membuat Gladys mencar siapa yang memperhatikannya, matanya kini melihat kearah seorang guru yang bermata hitam, berambut hitam dan berjubah hitam. Gladys sempat bertanya kepada scorpy siapakah dia

"scorpy, siapa nama guru yang berpakaian serba hitam itu?" tanya Gladys sambil melihat ke arah org itu.

"oh itu, dia adalah Professor Snape, dia mengajar di dua bidang" jawabnya

"2 bidang?" tanya Gladys

"Dia mengajar ramuan dan pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam" jelas Scorpy

Mereka berdua berhenti bercakap cakap karena dumbledore menyuruh semua siswa diam agar mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan kepada siswanya itu.

"sebelum kita ngantuk karena kekenyangan, aku akan memberitau kalian, setiap asrama mempunyai prefek masing masing, untuk para prefek segera tuntun siswa baru ini untuk datang ke asramanya." Perintah Prof. Dumbledore

Gladys berpisah dengan Scorpy di depan kamarnya. "Thanks Scorpy sudah mengantarkanku" kata Gladys sambil memberikan senyuman yang manis pada Scorpy. Scorpy hanya membalas senyumannya dan melambaikan tangannya. Scorpy lebih tua satu tahun daripada Gladys, oleh karena itu, dia tau semua yang ada di Hogwarts.

...

"tidak akan ada yang boleh mengeluarkan mantra konyol di kelasku" kata Prof Snape sang guru ramuan.

"kita akan mempelajari beberapa bahan untuk membuat ramuan." Kata Prof Snape sambil mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku

"aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan kepada anak yang akan kupanggil namanya,pertama Mrs. Ballkayz Apa yang aku dapatkan bila kucampurkan akar Asphodel dengan Warmwood" tanya Prof Snape kepada Gladys.

"Asphodel Warmwood adalah bahan bagi ramuan menidurkan yang sangat ampuh yang dikenal sebagai minuman orang mati." Jawab Gladys dengan mudah

"oke, kita coba lagi, dimana aku bisa mendapatkan batu Bezoar"

"Bezoar adalah batu yang diambil dari perut seekor kambing dan bermanfaat untuk penangkal banyak macam racun" jawab Gladys Tenang

"Bagus" puji prof Snape

Setelah beberapa pertanyaan diajukan kepada Gladys, Prof Snape segera melanjutkan pelajarannya.

NEXT—

"Sampai ketemu besok" kata Prof Snape. Semuanya berhamburan keluar, kecuali Gladys, dia tetap berada di tempatnya tak bergerak dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Di depan pintu ada Harry Dan Ron yang menguping pembicaraan Gladys dan Prof Snape

"Gladys pergilah kau akan melanjutkan pelajaranmu, jika tidak kau akan di hukum" kata Prof Snape mengingatkan sambil mendekat ke arah Gladys.

"apakah hal itu harus aku lakukan?" tanya Gladys

"ya" jawab Prof Snape yang kini sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan Gladys.

"Aku tidak bisa"

"kau bisa, saya yakin"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"kuatkan dirimu, belajar mantra mantra tingkat lanjut, dan satu lagi, jangan kecewakan Prof Dumbledore"

"Baiklah aku akan melakukan itu" Kata Gladys mengakhiri percakapan ini dan melagkah menuju pintu.

"apa yang mereka bicarakan?" batin Harry

Saat Gladys membuka pintu, terlihat ada Harry dan Ron yang berlari menjauhi pintu itu. Tapi Gladys menghiraukannya.

...

"Gladys?" sahut Harry membangunkan Gladys Yang tertidur dibawah pohondengan setumpuk buku disebelahnya.

"huh... uh... Ada apa?" tanya Gladys sambil mengusap matanya.

"maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Harry

"Bantu apa?" kata Gladys balik nanya

"Apakah benar Prof Snape yang membiarkan Troll itu masuk ke Hogwarts?" tanya Ron

"Troll?" Gladys balik tanya lagi

"yah, troll yang datang saat makan malam di Dungeon" jelas Ron

"ahh ya aku tak melihatnya saat itu aku sedang berada di Hospital Wing" Jelas Gladys

"untuk apa kau ke hospital Wing?" tanya Ron

"apakah itu penting untukmu Weasley?"

" sudah sudah, kami hanya ingin jawabanmu Gladys kami tidak mau ada pertengkaran diantara kita, apakah benar Prof Snape yang membiarkan Troll itu masuk agar dia bisa mengambil barang yang dijaga oleh Fluffy?" tanya Harry

"mengapa kalian selalu berburuk sangka kepada Prof Snape?" tanya Gladys

"tapi sudah kelihatan dari tampang yang nyeremin itu dys, dia juga begitu galak" jelas Ron

"Prof Snape adalah salah satu guru di hogwarts, mana mungkin dia melakukan itu semua, lagi pula dia juga adalah salah satu guru yang menjaga barang itu" bantah Gladys

"guru atau tidak dia bisa melakukan sesuka hatinya sehing-" Perkataan Ron terpotong oleh seseorang bersuara berat dan dingin

"ehem!" sela Prof Snape memotong pembicaraan Ron "Apa yang dilakukan oleh 2 pemuda Gryffindor ini?" lanjutnya

"ehh.. uh.. kami hanya menanyakan mmmm beberapa pelajaran yang kami tidak tahu." Jawab Ron Gugup

"sebaiknya kalian belajar, ujian akhir akan dimulai besok. Dan satu lagi sebelum kalian pergi, saya ingatkan jangan mengganggu seseorang yang sedang belajar, terutama murid dari asramaku" tutur Prof Snape.

"baiklah kalau begitu, Prof kami akan kembali, slamat tinggal. Dan Gladys temui aku di Perpustakaan saat malam nanti." Kata Harry Sambil berlari meninggalkan Gladys dan Prof Snape.

Kini Gladys menatap dengan Prof Snape, entah apa yang dilakukannya tetapi Gladys memutuskan untuk berhenti menatap Prof Snape. Gladys berdiri dan membawa buku bukunya untuk pergi mengikuti Prof Snape yang berada tepat di Sebelahnya.

"Apakah mereka menanyakan sesuatu" Tanya Prof Snape sambil menyusuri koridor yang sepi.

"mereka menuduhmu yang membiarkan troll itu masuk ke hogwarts dan mereka juga menuduhmu akan mengambil Piloshoper Stone yang di jaga Fluffy di lantai 3" jelas Gladys

"oh apakah mereka menanyakan sesuatu lagi?" tanya Prof Snape berhenti di depan pintu dan tanagannya memegang ganggang pintu itu.

"Tidak" jawab Gladys singkat

Tiba tiba Prof Snape membuka pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

"permisi profesor, maafkan saya ,tadi saya meminjam Gladys untuk membantu saya membereskan parkemen parkemen" Sahtu Prof Snape dengan suara berat dan nada yang datar.

"oh.. tentu saja professor" jawab Prof Mcgonagall "silahkan duduk di sebelah Harry" lanjutnya

Gladys berjalan menuju ke bangku tanpa menjawab perkataan Prof McGonagall dan sesekali Gladys melihat ke belakang untuk melihat Prof Snape kelauar dari ruangan itu.

"Ok kita lanjutkan pelajarannya..." kata Prof McGonagall.

NEXT—

"oh kau sudah disini, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, kami harus mengendap ngendap agar tak ada guru yang bangun." Jelas Ron

"aku sudah meminta ijin ke Prof Snape untuk bertemu kalian. Tidak perlu untuk mengendap ngendap seperti itu" Jawab Gladys ketus

"Ron jangan membuatnya marah, kita langsung to the point aja, bantu aku untuk menemukan identitas Nicholas Flamel" Sahut Harry serius

Gladys tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan segera mencari buku yang dicari oleh mereka berdua itu.

"ini dia" Kata Gladys sambil menyodorkan segulung parkemen

"Nichlas flamel adalah penyihir yang bisa mengubah logam menjadi emas yang biasa disebut The Philosoper Stone, itu intinya" jelas Harry

"lalu The Philosoper Stone itu apa?" tanya Harry kepada Gladys

"kau tadi hanya memintaku untuk mencari identitas Nicholas Flamel bukan untuk mencari maksud Philosoper Stone" Jawab Gladys sedikit berteriak

"ok lah kami akan mencarinya sendiri, kami tak akan butuh bantuanmu lagi" kata Ron sambil berlari meninggalkan Gladys sendiri di perpustakaan itu

"sekarang apa Professor?" tanya Gladys sambil melihat sekelilingnya

"bagus, kau harus bisa menjaganya, ini adalah jubah gaib milik ayah harry kau bisa menggunakannya saat mereka pergi ke lantai 3 untuk mencari batu itu" jelas Prof Snape sambil memberikan jubah gaib itu kepada Gladys

"Tapi kembalikan ini kepada Harry setelah kau selesaikan melawan jiwa Voldemort yang melekat pada professor Quirrel " perintah Prof Snape

"Aku siap" Kata Gladys Yakin.

NEXT—

...

"_harry potter sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu semenjak aku datang untuk membunuh kedua orang tuamu"_

"_tidak akan kubiarkan kau untuk mengambil batu ini_"

"_kau memiliki keberanian seperti kedua orang tuamu. Aku akan berjanji kepadamu, aku akan menghidupkan orang tuamu jika kau berikan batu itu_"

"_baiklah ini, akan kuberikan padamu. Tapi aku meminta 1 hal padamu_"

"_apa itu?_"

"_bangkitkan orang tuaku_"

"_aku pasti akan melakukan itu, tapi berikan batu itu dulu"_

_Harry tampak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan voldemort kepadanya._

"Harry jangan!" teriak Gladys sambil memegang tangan Harry

"Gladys Ballkayz, ayahmu adalah seorang Death Eater tapi kau malah membela Dumbledore, berlawanan dengan sikap ayahmu" Kata Voldemort

"lalu apakah itu masalah buatmu hidung pesek? Jangan mencampuri urusan keluargaku"

"kurang ajar! Quirrell bunuh anak itu" perintah Voldemort

"Cru-" kata Quirrell terpotong mantra Gladys

"AVADA KEDAVRA" teriak Gladys secepat kilat hijau yang menyambar. Tapi mungkin Quirrell mati, tapi tidak bagi Voldemort.

"harry, walaupun ini di dunia sihir bukan berarti bisa membangkitkan orangtuamu" kata Gladys sambil menepuk pundak Harry

"tapi aku ingin orang tuaku kembali"

"itu bisa dilakukan, kau akan kuberitahu pada saatnya"

"tapi kenapa nggak sekarang aja"

"kalau ku katakan sekarang itu membuatmu berambisi untuk mantra itu, sedangkan ini baru tahun pertama kita ada disini, kita masih harus banyak belajar"

"tapi darimana kau belajar mantra yang kau sebutkan tadi? "

"mantra yang diajarkan prof Snape kepadaku"

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan tempat suram itu dengan membawa philosoper stone. Di pintu keluar kita bertemu dengan Ron yang sudah menunggu dari tadi.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan batu ini" tanya Harry sambil menatapku

"kita bawa ini pada ahlinya, Prof Snape" Usul Gladys sambil berlari ke ruang kerja prof Snape.

Mereka berdua menuruti apa yang dikatakan Gladys

NEXT –

Didepan ruangan kerja prof Snape mereka semua terdiam salah satu diantaranya takut dengan prof Snape. jadi Gladys harus mengawalinya dengan mengetuk pintu

"Masuklah" teriak Prof Snape dari dalam

"Apa yang membawa kalian kesini?" tanya Prof Snape

"kami ingin memberikan ini" kata Gladys sambil menaruh batu itu ke meja yang berada dihadapan Professornya itu

"kalian berdua kembalilan ke asrama kalian. Professor McGonagall mencari kalian, biar aku dan Gladys yang mengatasi ini" perintah snape

"baik" jawab mereka berdua kompak

Gladys dan Prof Snape berlari menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Sesampainya disana Professor Snape menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi disana

"cerita yang cukup membuatku tersentuh" kata Dumbledore

"Tersentuh?" tanya Gladys

"Sebuah kerjasama antara Ayah Dan Anak untuk menyamar dan menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang" jelasnya

"owh" kini Gladys menjawabnya sambil menatap ayahnya itu.

"kau hebat, janjilah kepada ayahmu ini agar tak mengecewakan seseorang yang sudah memberikan kepercayaan kepada kita " perintah Snape kepada Gladys sambil berlutut dihadapan anaknya.

"Tapi misi ini nggak cuman selesai sampai disini kan ?, aku masih mau lagi" Goda Gladys

"yah...? jangan khawatir misi kamu masih banyak" kata Dumbledore

"dan tentunya akan sangat menyenangkan ya kan?" sela Severus

Semua orang yang berada di kantor kepala sekolah itu tertawa termasuk lukisan lukisan yang ada disana.

"sekarang kembalilah ke asramamu, dan tidur, besok kamu akan ada pelajaran yang cukup padat, OK" ujar Severus sambil tersenyum

"baiklah, tapi Dad harus beristirahat juga"

"iya, setelah ini dad akan istirahat okay"

Gladys hanya tersenyum saat ayahnya itu mencubit hidungnya dan segera berlari keasrama untuk pergi beristirahat.

NEXT—

Hari mungkin sudah pagi bagi Gladys, tapi tidak bagi siswa lainnya. Sepi, sunyi seperti tidak ada kehidupan itulah yang dirasakan Gladys sekarang di ruand rekreasi Slytherin.

"hey, jam segini sudah bangun." Kata pria berambut hitam kemerahan itu.

"aku tidak bisa tidur Scorpy" jawab Gladys singkat

"owh..., kalua aku boleh bertannya,menagapa wajahmu murung, apakah kau punya masalah?" tanya Scorpy dengan wajah khawatir

"tidak" balas Gladys singkat

"jangan bohong padaku Gladys, aku tau apa yang kamu rasakan sekaarang" kata Scorpy

"astaga, kau sakit Gladys, kau panas sekali" kata Scorpy kaget sambil megang dahi Gladys

"hanya kacapek an koq"

"Tapi—"

"sudahlah, aku tak papa, jangan mengkhawatirkanku" kata Gladys sambil berjalan meninggalkan Scorpy dan segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

[di kamar]

"huft... ada apa denganku?" batin Gladys "aku merasa ada yang salah di dalam diriku, semangatku berkurang tak seperti hari hari yang lalu"

"hey, apa yang aku pikirkan" kata Gladys

Mungkin ini yang harus dijalani Gladys. Dia berjalan keluar dari asramanya untuk pergi ke ruangan gelap dan menyeramkan, yapszz pelajaran ramuan yang dipimpin oleh poition master.

NEXT—

"kumpulkan Pr kalian dan keluar dari sini" suara Bariton yang menggelegar

Sontak semua siswa menuruti perintahnya, segera mengumpulkan PR dan juga meningalkan ruangan itu. tapi—

"Gladys!" teriak Prof Snape

"ya?" jawab Gladys singkat

"tunggu disini"

Prof Snape menunggu semua siswa untuk keluar dan memeriksa apakah ada yang menguping. Setelah semuanya di cek dan semuanya aman prof Snape berkata

"Son, kau kenapa" tanya Prof Snape kepada Gladys

"Aku tak apa apa dad, memang kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat pucat, kau sakit?"

"kenapa dad menanyakan hal yang sama seperti scorpy, aku tak apa apa dad"

"tapi—"

"dad aku harus pergi, dan terima kasih atas perhatian dad, tapi aku tak apa apa koq, tenang saja jangan khawatir" kata Gladys sambil berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

'tadi scorpy sekarang dad' batin Gladys di koridor sambil sedikit berlari,

"Gladys hari ini ada pertandingan Quidditch" kata Scorpy

"lalu hubungannya dengan aku apa?"

"apakah kau belum diberitahu oleh Prof Snape?"

"diberitahu apa?"

"kau Seeker baru di Slytherin"

"ohh... baguslah kalo gitu, jam berapa aku harus kesana ?"

"setelah ini, bersiap lah"

"ok"

Gladys berlari mengikuti Scorpy yang mendahuluinya, mungkin tak butuh waktu lama untuk Gladys berganti baju. Beberapa detik Gladys sudah selesai dan siap untuk terbang ke lapangan Quidditch.

Disana Gladys bisa melihat semua murid dan guru guru, terutama Prof Snape. walaupun kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk Gladys menjadi seeker, tapi apa boleh buat, hanya demi untuk membuktikan bahwa dia baik baik saja.

Gladys menyetir sapu itu seperti orang yang sudah professional, mungkin ini saat saat dia menunjukkan bakatnya dalam bidang yang satu ini. Tapi selama itu Gladys tak konsen dengan apa yang dikejarnya sehingga Gladys tertabrak bola Bludger tepat di dadanya, dan Jatuh lebih dari 100 kaki

Brukk—

Terdengar orang orang berteriak dari tempat duduk mereka, Professor Snape bangkit dari tempatnya tapi decegah dangan Dumbledore.

"severus lihat" perintah Prof Dumbledore

Gladys berusaha berdiri walaupun kepalanya beradarah, semua yang ada disana tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat. Padahal tidak ada yang selamat dari ketinggian 1000 kaki atau lebih.

"Ouch" gerutu Gladys sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit pincang meninggalkan lapangan Quidditch itu.

[di tenda peristirahatan]

"kau tak apa apa?" tanya madam Pomfrey

"mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu"

"bagaimana kau bisa jatuh dengan ketinggian seperti itu, dan masih bisa berjalan?"

"entahlah, aku juga tak tau"

"kau harus di obati, apapun alasannya"

"terserah madam saja kalau memang memaksa"

Tiba tiba tanpa diiundang Prof Snape dan Prof Dumbledore datang dan menyuruh madam Pomfrey pergi.

"ada apa denganmu ?" tanya Prof Snape

"aku tak papa"

"kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"apa?"

"kau sakit kan? Wajahmu sudah pucat saat kau mengikuti pelajaranku"

"aku harus mengatakan berapa kali dad? Aku tak apa apa"

"jangan bohong padaku, aku ayahmu, kau harus dibawa ke hospital Wing"

Tanpa diduga Prof Snape menarik tangan Gladys untuk membawanya ke Hospital Wing. Di perjalanan Gladys hanya menurut dengan apa yang dilakukan Prof Snape kepadanya dan mungkin kini ayahnya sedang marah kepadanya.

"dad— aku minta maaf sudah membohongimu tadi, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi aku tak mau dad khawatir" kata Gladys sambil menunduk merasa bersalah

"tak apa apa, dad tau tapi lain kali jangan kau ulangi ya" Kata Prof Snape, membenam wajah anaknya itu di dadanya dengan hangat.

"tapi dad, aku tak apa apa"

"mulutmu memang berkata begitu, tapi hatimu tidak, iya kan?"

"tapi aku tidak mau dad khawatir"

"tenang saja, jika kau jujur pada dad, dad tidak akan khawatir, karena dad sudah tau apa yang kamu alami tapi kau harus bilang jika punya masalah"

"ok dad"

"sekarang kau tidur"

Kata Prof Snape melepaskan pelukan hangatnya dari anaknya itu, dan segera mencium keningnya dan prgi meninggalkan Gladys agar beristirahat di Hospital Wings itu.

NEXT—

Pagi yang cukup cerah, suara kicauan burung yang merdu bagaikan alarm yang membangunkan pemiliknya. Hari ini Gladys bangun dengan kepala yang cukup berat, mungkin efek dari jatuh ketinggian 100 meter itu membuat Gladys jadi pusing berat. Sudah berusaha bangkit beberapa kali tapi Gladys memutuskna untuk berbaring saja.

"apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Dad

"berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi tak jadi" jawab Gladys

"oh, kenapa ?"

"sakit"

"makannya, Dad bilang jangan banyak bergerak, nanti tak sembuh sembuh" kata Dad sambil membantu Gladys duduk.

"mmm... dad Aku mau tanya sesuatu—"

TBC

Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan dalam kelanjutan cerita ini

Thanks.. :*


End file.
